Lost Knife Hideout
Lost Knife Hideout is one of the strongholds of the Silver Hand. It can be a place where a number of Bandits reside. Summary The Hideout can be found on the eastern base of the Throat of the World. The path leading to the cave entrance is decorated with impaled body parts. The Hideout itself consists of several large caverns arranged around a large shallow subterranean lake inside the mountain. Tanning racks and grindstones can be found near living quarters in addition to a large, tavern-like room full of food, mead and hunting trophies. At the deepest point in the cave, a large arena area can be found with dead bandits and animals in it. On lower difficulties a bandit thug will spawn in the arena. Notable Loot *Corundum Ore Vein **Behind the wooden bridge from the "tavern" area to the "arena" area *Orsinium and the Orcs (Heavy Armor Skill Book)-upstairs from the dining area in the hideout, on a table. *Words and Philosophy (Two-Handed Skill Book) - On top of the wooden structure in the first large cavern the player enters with the large pool of water. *There is also a Chest (Master) underneath the small waterfall in the second area of the hideout. Past the gigantic water room and through the cave opening above it, following the path will lead to a small waterfall. Underneath it will be the chest. * Gold Ore Vein (1) just beyond the animal cages, in a far corner, (on the lower land area where the camp leader is). Exit gate is here as well. * In the large water room with four waterfalls not too far into the Hideout, behind the small waterfall on the left wall is a little grotto that must be swimmed under. Inside is a Iron Ore Vein and a chest. * Iron Ore Vein at entry of the hideout (down stream of water at bridge). Notes * At higher levels, a non-hostile Sabre Cat may be found wandering outside the cages. It becomes hostile when its cage is unlocked, however it will leave its cage on its own and remain passive as long as its cage door isn't opened (presumably because it thinks it's going to be put back in). * An easy way to handle the hostile axe swinging Bandit Plunderer in the arena area, if the Ritual Stone is in the possession of the player, and a person is his follower -preferably a Tank, is to drag several of the dead Bandits over to the arena (5 or 6 should do), taunt the Plunderer, but have the follower tank, then cast the Ritual Stone near the dead bandits. Quests *Shahvee may send the Dragonborn here to retrieve her amulet. *Annekke Crag-Jumper at Darkwater Crossing may send the Dragonborn here to kill the bandit leader. If you do that for her she will reward you by teaching you light armor skill and offer to become a follower. *Possible place to assassinate Silver Hand leader. *Possible location for Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematics in "Ancient Technology" Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations